I'm Such An Idiot
by multifandomer
Summary: Phil sees Dan in a coffee shop one day, but decides against going to talk to him. Later on he regrets it and hopes to see him again.


**Phil POV**

I was sitting in a coffee shop, doing some revision for my exams for university that were coming up soon. I had started coming here for a couple of hours a day about two months ago when I decided that staying in and revising probably was the best idea. While wandering around, I came across this place. It wasn't too busy, and they had free wifi, so I decided to come in and have a coffee, and try and get some work done.

Today was just like any other day I had been in there. There were a few regulars, the old man sitting in the far corner, the girl around my age that was sat in the middle, also on her laptop. I had seen her look at me a few times, then avert her eyes whenever I looked up at her. I don't know if she was, in a way, flirting, but I don't swing that way, so nothing would ever happen there.

The door to the coffee shop opened, but I didn't bother looking up. It was probably just someone on their lunch break that decided they wanted a coffee. It was quiet for a couple of minutes, then I heard the person talk. Their voice was kind of deep and they sounded southern. I looked up and saw the profile of a boy that was maybe a couple of years younger than me. He must have felt my eyes on him because he turned towards me, noticing I was looking, and smiled at me. I felt my face heat up, but I smiled back, quickly looking back to my laptop. After the boy had given over the money for the drink, he walked to a table not too far from me. I could see him from the corner of my eye. He was gorgeous.

He had brown hair that was styled almost like mine. He was also tall, which I noticed when he was standing at the counter. He was wearing a black body warmer with a blue top underneath, and black jeans.

He opened up the bag he was carrying with him and pulled out a laptop. He sat there for a while tying something on it. The whole time he was there, I kept throwing looks at him, like the girl in the middle does to me. He only glanced up a couple of times, and when we made eye contact, he would smile, then look back to his laptop. I was thinking about going over to him and talking to him, but I knew that if I did that, I would probably mess it up, so I stayed where I was, drinking my coffee.

Eventually, it got to the time when I had to leave to go to one of my classes. I hadn't managed to get much revising done because I was having the internal dilemma of whether I should go over to him or stay where I was. Because I hadn't realised the time, I was now running late and I had to rush to leave. Finally after a couple of hours of thinking, I decided against going over there, and instead grabbed my stuff and left, saying goodbye to the man behind the counter.

For the rest of the week, I was kicking myself for not going and talking to the boy. In the days after, he didn't return to the coffee shop. That night, I had decided that if he came back the next day, I would talk to him. But it had been four days now and he hadn't come back. I had missed my opportunity. I decided that I should probably forget about it and just focus on my studies, so that's what I did. But I couldn't help but hope that every time the coffee shop door opened, it would be him.

A few weeks later and my exams were finally over. I still went the coffee shop because to because routine. I liked to go in there and relax, and to get out for a couple of hours. I had basically given up on the idea that the boy would come back. I didn't even bother looking up anymore when the door opened.

One afternoon, I was sitting in there, earlier than usually as I had to do a couple of things in the morning, so I decided to come here instead of going home. I was typing away on my laptop when I heard the door open. I didn't bother looking up because I didn't see the point anymore. I heard the person walk up to the counter, and then I heard it. That voice. I recognised it. I looked up to see the boy standing there. He turned his head in my directions, making eye contact with me. I felt myself go red, just like last time. He finished ordering his drink then turned to go to a table. I expected him to go to the table he went to last time, or somewhere near there, but to my surprise I heard him speak from right in front of me.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked me.

"Um, no." I said, gesturing with my hands that he could sit there. I looked around the shop. There were plenty of empty tables around and yet he chose to come and sit at mine. Does that mean he actually wants to talk to me? He pulled out the chair opposite me and sat down.

"You were that guy from a few weeks ago, right? Please tell me I'm right and I haven't just made a tit of myself." He said, suddenly looking quite worried. I laughed slightly.

"No, you're right." I told him. He let out a breath.

"Oh, thank god." He said, holding a hand over his chest. "I'm Dan." He said.

"Phil." I told him. Now that he was right in front of me, I could see the colour of his eyes. They were a chocolate brown colour. The kind you could get lost in.

"So, um, last time I saw you, you kept looking over at my table, and I didn't know what that meant, but I wanted to come over and talk to you, but I couldn't get the courage to do it. And then you left and I realised I had missed out on talking to you and I felt like hitting my head against a wall for not coming over. And then you didn't come back and I thought you had just left or something and I got really sad about it. But then I came in today and you were here and I decided that I would be an idiot if I missed the opportunity this time, so here I am." He said, speaking really fast and hardly pausing for breath. So he wanted to speak to me too last time?

"Really? I wanted to come and talk to you too, but I knew I would mess it up so I didn't bother. But then you didn't come back so I just sort of gave up hope." I confessed.

"You wanted to talk to me?" He asked in disbelief. I nodded. "I'm such an idiot." He said, hitting his hand against his forehead. I laughed at him. "Well, I'm not doing anything now, so, if you're not busy, we could always make this like a, um, you know, date?" He said as more of a question. I smiled at him.

"Sure." I said.

"Okay then." He smiled.

"But I don have class in a couple of hours." I told him.

"That's fine. So where do you go?" He asked.

"Manchester." I told him.

"Really? Me too. What are you studying?" He asked.

"Editing. What about you?"

"Law." He told me.

"Impressive." I said. We spent the next couple of hours talking and getting to know each other.

"Well, this has been really fun, but unfortunately I have to get to class." I told him.

"Aww, okay." He said. We both got up. "I'll walk you there." He said.

"You don't have to." I told him.

"I know." He smiled. I smiled back at him. We walked there, carrying on our conversation from the shop.

When we finally got there, I turned to him.

"Well, I really enjoyed this." I said.

"Yeah, me too. Could we maybe do it again sometime?" He asked shyly.

"I'd love to. Here." I said, grabbing his arm and a pen from my pocket. I wrote my number on his arm. "Just text me the date and time." I told him. He nodded.

"Okay then." He said.

"Well, I'd better get going." I said.

"Okay." He leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "Bye." He said, blushing. I felt my face heat up too.

"Bye." I said. He turned around and walked back the way we came. I lifted my hand to my cheek where he'd kissed me. When he got to the corner, he turned towards me and waved. I waved back as he disappeared. I turned and walked into the building. I couldn't wait for the next date.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Did you miss me? (even though I've only be away about a month) :P So I got bored and decided to write a oneshot based on a prompt I got :) **

**Follow me on Twitter _fandomcookie_ :)**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


End file.
